1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device. More particularly, it relates to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device with an area storing initial setup data in a memory cell array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electrically-rewritable non-volatile semiconductor memory device (hereinafter “EEPROM”) has become large in capacity. A non-volatile semiconductor memory device is beginning to be adopted as secondary memory storage instead of a hard disk drive.
Especially, a NAND type EEPROM, which is configured with NAND memory cells connected in series is suitable for high density integration. For this reason, it is widely used for a secondary memory device, a memory card and the like used in a portable terminal such as a cellular phone.
In a conventional EEPROM, initial setup data including parameters for controlling various operations are stored in a memory cell array.
This initial setup data includes fail address data for defective cell replacement, voltage setup data for write voltage or the like, voltage adjustment data for adjusting setup voltage in response to fluctuation of processes, and control parameters for various operations such as data write and data erase. This initial setup data is read from a memory cell array when a power supply is turned on, and are transferred into various setting registers. Thereafter, a memory performs operation of writing, reading erasing and the like, based on the initial setup data stored in these various setting registers (see JP 2001-176290).
However, such a conventional memory stores only one set of initial setup data in a memory cell array. There sometimes arises a need that a usage or a application of the memory device should be changed after initial setup data are programmed. In that case, the memory cell array must be initialized or erased, and initial setup data corresponding to the usage or the application to be needed must be programmed again.